The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus for supplying power in a wireless manner or a wired-wireless manner.
In general, in order for an electronic apparatus to receive externally-supplied power, a power supply apparatus for transferring power from a power outlet to the electronic apparatus is employed.
In general, a wired power supply apparatus, which is directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector (a recharging cable), or the like, is mainly used to supply power to a charger embedded in the electronic apparatus. However, a wired power supply apparatus has several limitations due to the need for power to be supplied via a cable.
Therefore, as described in the following Related Art Document, power may be supplied to the charger embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact manner by a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
However, since the power supply apparatus according to the related art supplies the power in the wired manner, or a wireless manner by one of a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect, it may be difficult to supply power to different types of devices (requiring various types of cable connection), and in addition, it may be difficult to simultaneously supply power to a plurality of devices.